TMNT: Revelations
by Leofan221
Summary: Corrie visits her family's graveyard, when she meets Karai there. as she and Karai talk, the truth comes out, and startling revelations are made.


**YES, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. YES IT IS A CORRIE AND CALEB STORY. I LOVE WRITING THESE, THOUGH. ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

REVALATION

I enter the park for the third time that day, heading to the guy's favorite place. It was the only place I could think of to give them their rest. Something was different this time, though. There was someone already there. _If he/she thinks they can get away with this, they're wrong. _I thought_. No-one can just pay their respects to my family, unless it's someone who really knew them._ I walked up, going to play the randomly visiting relative, which I actuallywas, so I didn't have to act. "Excuse me, who are … Karai! You have some nerve, coming here, you …"My voice trailed off as I saw her tear-stained face, and the way she trembled. She was genuinely, actually, grieving my family.

"Hey, Corrie. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting my families graveyard. How did you know that this is where I buried them?" "It wasn't that hard. I hacked the security footage of the surrounding area, when I came upon you carrying the bodies here. I wanted to pay my respects. And to …"

"What? And to what?"

"Say I'm sorry."

" Sorry for what? Sorry for breaking Leo's heart, for letting Dad down., for attacking us, kidnapping a boy who had feelings for you? Shall I go on?"

"No. well, yes I need to apologize for those things, but that's not the main reason."

"Then what is, Karai?"

"I need to apologize because I'm the one reason that the Foot attacked the Lair."

"What are you talking about?!"I screamed, ready to punch her in the face.

"I-my duty demanded that I tell my father where you and the rest of the Hamato family live."

"WHAT?! You told him! How could you! You monster!"I screeched, fists forming.

"I had to."She said, tears coming afresh to her eyes.

"No. you didn't. You chose to, for reasons I don't know yet. You know, I don't know what Splinter, and Leonardo especially, saw in you, why they trusted you, but all I see is a deceitful, pathetic, little wench that doesn't have a scrap of honor!"I cry, feeling tears of my own falling down my cheek. I probably should have gone easier on the poor girl, but I was so angry right then I didn't care. "You only care about duty, but I care about honor. Where is the honor in telling your father the location of your friend's home, especially when they very specifically asked, no, ordered you not to. The least you could have done is respect their wish to remain undiscovered. All they wanted was to live peacefully, undiscovered. But you couldn't let that stand. Because of your precious 'duty' our family is dead!"

"They weren't my family."She said, with surprising bitterness.

"Yes, they were. Shredder lied to you, Karai. Splinter was your father. The night he always told you about, he was the one who took your mother away, not Splinter. He was the one who attacked Splinter, not the other way around."

"You're a liar."

"No. I swear it's the truth. Last night, I went into Splinter's room. I don't know why I did, but I did. And on his dresser was a piece of paper. It was a birth certificate. Hamato Miwa was born to Hamato Yoshi, not Oruko Saki. Hamato Miwa's name was changed to Saki Karai a year after she was born. There's no avoiding it. You are my sister, Karai. Congratulations. You just killed your siblings. I hope your happy now." At this point she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"You're lying! My father would not have lied to me about something like this."

"That was his twisted version of the story. The truth is, Teng-shen was with Splinter the whole time. The pair even got married. But Saki couldn't let that stand. His jealousy turned to hatred. One fateful night, he came to Splinter's house, and attacked him. His hate and anger blinded him to the fact that he had lit the house on fire. He was able to escape, but was burned. He also was carrying something. Splinter's baby girl. Splinter never realized it until he went to rescue April from Shredder, only to be locked in mortal combat. Then attacked by you. That is why he left, why he wouldn't fight you. Because Splinter loved you, even if you are on the wrong side."

"How can you be so sure of this?"

"Because I saw the truth of it in my Dad's eyes when he told me the story. He was reliving his worst nightmare come true, all to tell me a story, and to guide me on the right path."She buried her face in my shoulder, and was hugging me. I hugged her back, being in the exact same position emotionally. She looked up, resolve in her eyes.

"I'm going to leave my father."She said, and I could tell she meant it.

"Why now?"

"Because even you couldn't come up with that story on the fly, then deliver it with such conviction, such emotion. I thank you, Hamato Courtana. You have shown me the truth, and did not hide a word of it."She bowed, turned, then started to walk away.

"Karai?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any plans for thanksgiving?"


End file.
